The Telltale Head/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon "THE TELLTALE HEAD" Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Gábor Csupó Arlene Klasky Co-Producers Larina Jean Adamson Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Produced By Gábor Csupó Arlene Klasky Produced By Ian M. Fischer Rick Goodman Sandy Petersen Richard Sakai Written By Al Jean Mike Reiss Chris Rippy Harter Ryan Written By Sam Simon Matt Groening James L. Brooks Directed By Anthony Bell Michael D. McCart Rich Moore Executive Producer Ian M. Fischer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Hank Azaria Chris Latta Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced By Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animation Directors Gábor Csupó Arlene Klasky Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Richard Gibbs The William Tell Overture ''' '''Composed by Gioachino Rossini Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. ADR Recordist Derek Sample Assistant to Executive Producers Daria Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Producers Leslie Richter Ian Deitchman Stuart Baker Steve Gottfried Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to Associate Producers Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboards Barry Caldwell Tim Deen Steven D. Moore Rich Moore Matt Pritchard Character Designers Ed Bell Phil Ortiz Matt Groening Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Bryan A. Hehmann Duane Santos Background Design Herb Ellwood Don Gagen Angelo Laudon Phil Ortiz Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Layout Artists Carlos Baeza Steve Fellner Linda Blue Bret Haaland Ken Bruce Eric Keyes Kathi Castillo Jang Woo Lee Moon Hwan Choi Greg Reyna Craig Clark Swinton Scott Tom Coppola Alan Smart Sherry Wheeler Sheet Directors Rick Bowman Milton Gray Rich Moore Retakes and Lip Sync Rick Bowman Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Animator Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Operators Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Karen Johnson Cleanup Artists Pat Clark Ruth Elliot Don Judge Nancy Kruse Joe Russo Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donovan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Negative Cutting Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Telecine Unitel The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G07 ''' COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION ' ''Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. '' The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * '''I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B.' For Gracie Films Executive in Charge of Production ''' Michael Stanislavsky '''For 20th Television Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Season 1 credits Category:Credits